


chained up

by stilinscry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Leashes, M/M, Pet Play, Rimming, Rough Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yahaba comes home to find his boyfriend being a good boy for once</p>
            </blockquote>





	chained up

Kyoutani looks himself up and down in the mirror, twisting round so that he can get a full view of everything. Yahaba’s supposed to be home soon and he really just wants to look good for when he arrives.

He adjusts the collar round his neck one last time, clipping the leash to the ring in the middle of it before retreating back to the bed, kneeling in the centre much how a dog waiting for his owner would sit. When Kyoutani thinks about it that’s basically what he is right now.

It’s only a couple more minutes before he can hear the front door open and Kyoutani’s heart speeds up as he listens to Yahaba make his way through their apartment and he opens his mouth, letting his tongue fall out as the bedroom door opens. Yahaba freezes on the spot, his face expressionless as he stares at Kyoutani and fuck is it intimidating.

Does he like it? Has Kyoutani fucked up? Was this too weird? Kyoutani’s mind was flooded with these questions and more. He pulls his tongue back into his mouth and moves to sit in a more comfortable position when Yahaba finally speaks.

“Don’t. Don’t move. I just,” he says, voice hesitant as he tries to find the words. “I was just surprised is all. I like it.” He walks across the bedroom, towards Kyoutani who bares his throat for Yahaba to see as a true sign of submission. When Yahaba’s hand reaches up to stroke the soft dog ears clipped to his short hair Kyoutani nuzzles into the touch, letting out a contented hum when Yahaba properly pets him.

Yahaba pulls back again, only so that he can properly take in what Kyoutani’s wearing. There’s a thick leather collar, with white lace trimmings around his neck and a thick black leash trailing off the ring in the centre. Thin mint green panties are pulled taut over his ass, but they’ve got a split in the back of them where a thick black tail is emerging from. It’s s not that hard to guess where the tail is coming from and fuck, _that’s hot._ To top it all off, he’s got two thin bands of leather round each of his wrists, with the same lace trimming as the collar and Yahaba almost growls when Kyoutani lets his tongue fall from his mouth again, panting lightly before smirking deviously up at him.

Without thinking about it Yahaba grabs the leash and tugs on it, pulling Kyoutani so hard he stumbles a little as he leans towards Yahaba. “That sure wiped that smug look off your face didn’t it,” he smirks, keeping his hand tight on the leash so that Kyoutani can’t pull away. “Now are you gonna be a good boy for me?”

Kyoutani nods, his expression already turning desperate for more as he looks up at Yahaba. He stays put on his hands and knees as he watches Yahaba slowly strip his clothes until he’s fully naked, head tilting up when Yahaba brings his hand up to cup his jaw. Yahaba’s dick is lying up against his stomach and normally Kyoutani would mock him for getting hard so fast but all he wants to do right now is rub against Yahaba. So he does.

He leans forward and nuzzles his cheek against Yahaba’s dick, whimpering quietly when he feels some pre come spill onto his cheek. Yahaba moans above him and moves his hands to the back of Kyoutani’s head, wrapping his fingers as tightly as he can in his impossibly short hair and tugging him closer. Kyoutani mouths across the base of Yahaba’s dick, moaning against the skin when Yahaba continues to pull his hair.

“C’mon, be a good boy and make your master come,” Yahaba purrs, tipping his head back when Kyoutani finally takes him into his mouth. The wet heat feels too good, especially after the full day of work he’s had and Yahaba can’t stop himself from fucking into it, bucking his hips forwards as he practically folds himself over Kyoutani in pleasure.

The feeling of his dick pressing against the back of Kyoutani’s mouth is fucking heaven and Yahaba holds Kyoutani’s head in place until he has to pull back to breathe. There are tears pooling in the corners of Kyoutani’s eyes and he looks fucking wrecked but he opens his mouth again when he’s finally caught his breath, letting Yahaba fuck into his mouth.

It doesn’t take much longer for Yahaba to fall over the edge, fingers curling in Kyoutani’s hair as he comes down the back of his throat with the name Kentarou on his lips. The sound of his laboured breathing fills the room and Yahaba gasps to catch his breath as he finally releases his grip on Kyoutani, who fall downs to the bed with his ass in the air. Kyoutani whines when Yahaba walks out of the room but he makes no move to get up from the bed and his eyes practically light up when Yahaba walks back in a couple seconds later with lube in hand.

He grabs the leash and pulls Kyoutani up harshly before pushing him back down to the top of the bed where he lands on his front. Yahaba climbs onto the behind him and pushes him up to that his hands are gripping at the headboard, with his ass proudly pushed up into the air. The lace stretched over Kyoutani’s ass looks positively obscene and Yahaba can tell that he purposely got a size or two too small just to rile him up. It’s working too, but he doesn’t need Kyoutani to know that.

Yahaba lets his hands roam over the expanse of Kyoutani’s ass, lightly pinging the panties against his skin before trailing his fingers down to where his hole is already being stretched by the plug. He teases Kyoutani’s rim, fingers pressing against the sensitive skin and he smirks when Kyoutani shivers as his thumb slips in alongside the plug.

“Such a good boy for me, already stretched out and ready for my cock,” Yahaba says, his breath hitting the shell of Kyoutani’s ears as he speaks. It makes small goosebumps spread across his neck and that only serves to make Yahaba feel even smugger. “So you want my cock, yeah? Want me to fuck you open and come inside you?” Kyoutani practically melts at his words and he nods frantically, looking back at Yahaba with desperate eyes.

“There’s a good boy. I’m gonna fuck you so hard Kentarou, gonna breed you like the bitch you are.” He grabs the lube from where he’d tossed it onto the sheets earlier and he slowly pulls out the plug before dribbling a liberal amount all over his hole. Yahaba thrusts three fingers in, not even giving Kyoutani time to catch his breath and he mewls, back arching as Yahaba fucks into him relentlessly.

Then just like that it’s gone again and Kyoutani is whining for more. His breath catches in his throat when Yahaba lines up his dick and his mouth opens around a silent yell when Yahaba bottoms out, thrusting himself into Kyoutani all at once. He’s not about to give Kyoutani time to calm himself down though, so he immediately pulls back out before doing the exact same thing.

Yahaba quickly finds a good rhythm to fuck Kyoutani too and he grins as he realises that the headboard of the bed is hitting the wall in time with his thrusts. Kyoutani is beyond gone at this point, head hanging in between his shoulders as he lets the pleasure over take his body. He’s moaning ‘Shigeru, Shigeru, Shigeru’ like a mantra; like it’s the only word he knows and that’s just how Yahaba likes it.

“Are you already that close to coming? Such a slut for your master, aren’t you?” Yahaba asks, his own voice breaking as he feels that familiar heat pooling deep down in his abdomen. He knows he’s close but he can’t let himself come before Kyoutani. That’d just be mean.

He snakes a free hand round Kyoutani’s body, deftly wrapping it around his cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. After that it doesn’t take too long for Kyoutani to come, shooting all over the sheets below him and his own chest as he shouts for Shigeru to follow him. Now Yahaba may be pretty strong willed but when his boyfriend, who is currently dressed like a dog, is demanding he come whilst clenching his ass around his cock, how can Yahaba not?

His teeth sink into the tanned skin of Kyoutani’s shoulders as he comes deep inside his ass, whimpering when Kyoutani continues to tighten around him. Eventually he pulls out, but he’s not done yet. Kyoutani is still kneeling with the ass in the air and Yahaba takes the opportunity to crouch down and lick into his ass, teasing his own come out with his tongue. Yahaba can hear a litany of moans and whines coming from above him but he doesn’t pull back until he’s got a mouthful of the stuff.

As he pulls back, he uses his one clean hand to grab at the leash, still wrapped round Kyoutani’s neck and he drags the boy towards him, slamming their lips together. Kyoutani quickly opens his mouth, knowing what Yahaba is about to do and his moans as Yahaba passes the come in his mouth into Kyoutani’s. They sloppily pass it around between the two of them for a couple of minutes before Kyoutani swallows it, pecking Yahaba on the lips once more before pulling away.

“I need a shower. Move,” he says, his voice back to its usual gruffness. Yahaba blinks a couple times before bursting out into laughter because how can his boyfriend’s personality change so quickly. He flops down to the bed, still giggling to himself a little but it quickly turns into groaning when he feels hands pushing against his side. “We both need a shower dumbass.”

Oh. Okay. That is something Yahaba can definitely get behind. “Yeah okay, lemme just,” he says, gesturing to himself and hoping Kyoutani gets the message. Whether he does or he doesn’t, he does stop pushing at Yahaba and he grabs a towel before walking out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. Yahaba unashamedly watches his ass as he leaves, letting himself catch his breath before springing up from the bed and jogging to go join his boyfriend.

He can already tell it’s gonna be a long evening.

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry for this sin i didn't even know i was into pet play but then i read this thing and i just wow i am so hot for kyoutani pretending to be a dog just fuck me right up
> 
> also ive been listening to got7 nonstop for the past two days and i feel like its tainting my mind


End file.
